Specialshipping- Found Love in the End
by clowcard123
Summary: I'm a noob say it may suck. It contains the following shippings Specialshipping Oldrivalshipping And Mangaquestshipping I hope you guys like it. I do not own PKSP


"Princess!" A girl with anti-gravity blue hair and crystal clear eyes, pondered on the door that led to the princess's room. "Princess!"

The door opened to reveal a blonde girl, about the age of 15 wearing a white night gown, "Crystal, it is rude to pound on people's doors, especially when that person is sleeping." she said,"What is it?"

"I am sorry. But their majesties, the King and Queen would like to see you." Crystal replied, "But you must first get dressed."

**10 minutes later in the throne room...**

"Blue... do you think this is wise?... " Green asked looking over at his wife.

"Why of course it is!" Blue replied, "Princess Yellow will **_absolutely_** be happy with this idea. Have I ever steered you wrong? Ohhohohoho~" Blue started to laugh.

Green sighed,'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?...' Yellow's ladies in waiting, came in, Crystal, Sapphire, and Platinum.

"May I announce, Princess Yellow." Platinum said, bowing and stepped aside to reveal the princess. Yellow was wearing a lavender dress (similar to one in Tangled) with white flats.

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Yellow greeted them with a smile, curtsying, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Yellow, your father and I are not as young as we used to be, well, your father isn't." Green glared at Blue, who was smiling.

"In two days you will be turning 16." Green continued, "We (as in Blue) have invited young suitors, from all over the Kingdom, to the ball for your hand in marridge."

"**_What_**?!" Yellow questioned, not happy at all. "You want me to _**what**_?!"

"It's like he said, my dear." Blue replied. "Isn't is wonderful?"

"You-he-I-ARGH!" Yellow fumed and stormed off to her room, with her ladies in waiting following her.

"...Or **not**..." Blue sighed, "I don't understand. I thought she'd like the idea..."

Green sighed, 'Why can't I have a normal, smart wife?' "Well obviously she **_doesn't_** like it."Green shook his head, "Let's hope she'll come through..."

**Meanwhile...**

"I can't believe them!" Yellow was underneath a barrier of pillows on her bed. Very big pillows. "They couldn't have asked for my opinion first?!"

"Princess, I'm sure everything will be fine." Crystal said trying to calm her down

"Yeah! Besides it could be worse," Sapphire said, "They could have chosen who you were gonna marry." Crystal glared at her.

Yellow peeked out from under the pillows, "But it's not fair." she grumbled

"It'll be alright." Platinum said in a soothing voice, "Your cousin will be there too."

Yellow's head popped out from underneath, "Cousin Gold?" Platinum nodded her head, "At least I'll have _someone_ to talk to..."

"What about us?" Sapphire asked crossing her arms. "Are we not important?"

"No! I mean yes!" Yellow stammered, "You three are my best friends! I'll _always_ need you guys."

**Time For The Ball~...**

"Ladies and gentlemen." Green's voice silenced the crowd. "May I announce, Princess Amarillo del Bosque Verde, otherwise known as, Princess Yellow of the Viridian Forest." Two golden doors opened, to reveal Yellow. She was wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress, that wasn't too big and poofy. Around her waist was a blue bow and she wore her usual ponytail. A big blue bow, was holding up her hair, in her hair, was a golden tiara, with a blue diamond in the middle, and she wore a blue choker . Yellow walked up to her parents, curtseyed, and sat next to her mother.

"Let the ball begin!" Blue happily announced. Blue took her husband's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. Yellow danced with many men, but she didn't take a liking to any of them. Yellow went back to her seat, and sat there, watching the many colors spinning and dancing.

"Looking for me?" Yellow jumped and looked to her left to see her favorite cousin.

"Gold!" Yellow shouted, giving him a hug, "I've missed you!"

He chuckled and returned the hug, "I've missed you too. So, how ya been cuz?"

"Good, except the fact that I have to find someone to marry." she sighed, "What about you?Are you going to talk to Crystal?"

"I would if I could find her."

"She's probably in the kitchen." Yellow replied, "You can go and find her."

"I could..." Gold paused, "But first, let's dance." Gold held out his hand, and Yellow took it. The two of them were soon dancing together.

"Excuse me. But may I dance with the Princess?" The young man had jet black hair, and scarlet red eyes.

"Of course you can." Gold replied letting go of his cousin's hand, "Good luck Yellow~" Gold whispered so only she could hear, and he walked away. Yellow took the strangers hand and they soon danced together.

"What is your name, good sir?" Yellow asked him.

"You may call me Red." he replied, twirling her around. "Would you like to take a walk?" Yellow nodded her head, and the two retreated into the garden.

**Couple Months Later...**

"Princess Yellow?" Platinum knocked on the door.

"Come in." Platinum opened the door. Yellow was sitting at her desk reading, and writing things down. Her hair was in a low & loose braid, and she was wearing a green long sleeved dress that went up to her knees, and green flats. She looked up, "Yes Platinum?"

"Prince Red has arrived and-" Before she could even finish, Yellow had already left the room. "I guess I shoud have just said his name..."

**...**

King Green and Queen Blue were talking to Red, when Yellow rushed in. "Ah, Yellow!" Blue ran up to give her daughter a big hug. "We were just talking about you!"

"You were?"

"Yes, and Red wants to tell you something." Green replied, "We'll leave you two alone," prying Blue off Yellow, he dragged her out of the room.

"Um... Yellow..."

"Yes?"

"We've been together for a couple of months and it might be sudden but-" Red got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet small box. Inside was a golden ring with a red pearl in the middle and two orange diamonds on each side, "Will you marry me?"

Tears strolled down the blonde's cheeks, "Y-Yes! I would love too!" Red got up and slipped the ring onto her left had, ring finger. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss.

"And CUT!" Ruby shouted, "That was wonderful you too!" Ruby ran up to Red and Yellow, "This is gonna be the best movie in all of history! And thanks for letting us use your studio Platinum." Ruby called out to the heiress.

"You're welcome." she replied, "But, Senior Ruby, aren't movies supposed to be longer?"

"Who cares! As long as people enjoy it, that's all that counts."

"How come I didn't get to appear that much?" Gold questioned.

"Because, you had a small part." Blue told him, coming out of her dressing room in her regular clothes.

"Um, Blue?"

"Yes Yellow?"

"Was it really necessary for us to- to kiss?"

"Of course it was Blue replied, throwing her arms around Red and Yellow, "Besides this **is**a Specialshipping fanfic. Ohohohohohohoho~" Everyone gave Blue strange looks, not understanding what she was talking about. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go grab some lunch!" Everyone left, leaving Red and Yellow alone.

"Um, say Yellow?"

"Yeah?"

"When we, um, kissed...I meant it." Red blushed

Yellow's face turned red, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." his face turned the color of a strawberry, "I love you."

"I- I love you too..."

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed it!

Yellow: This was for a contest clowcard123 joined on deviantART

Me: See you guys!


End file.
